


Not Human (accept it)

by Sunshine_Hunk



Series: Monster [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Garrison Trio is back again with their bullshit, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Talking is healthy, Team Voltron yay, Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Werewolves, keith is gay af but he doesn't know it yet, keith is their cameraman, or I tried lol, they have a karaoke night and lance is amazing ok, why are u so angry hunk at the end :((
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: Werewolves.They were painted as monsters in folklore and legends. (...) The folklore and legends originate from Europe, but it has been spread across the mountains, seas and oceans. So, when men from Europe sailed to Samoa, they brought with them everything. Werewolves included.Mission doesn't go as planned and Hunk is forced to reveal his true form.





	1. our leg

Werewolves.

They were painted as monsters in folklore and legends. A man transforms himself into a wolf at night; devour everything in his path and then returns to his human form by day. Some werewolves could change by will, while others could only change when it was a full moon. Some people were born as werewolves, while others got bitten.

The folklore and legends originate from Europe, but it has been spread across the mountains, seas and oceans.

So, when men from Europe sailed to Samoa, they brought with them everything. Werewolves included.

The Europeans infected some of the Samoan families, bitten them at night when the moon was bright.

The Garrett family was one of them. It had been in their family for generations. At the start, the members could only transform when it was full moon. The other Samoans would bring dead animals into the woods and then hide when the moon came to sight in order to protect themselves for being eaten. But as time passed, the infected families finally started to gain control over their changes. Now they could change whenever they want.

Being a werewolf had its own perks and faults. Stronger strength and senses. Also, humans feared werewolves, it was not a secret. With fear, came respect which any creature loved. Yet, the humans used their fear as a weapon and started to hunt the werewolves down. The werewolves were forced into hiding, and what once was real turned into a folklore and legends.

* * *

 

_“Dad, no stop!” A six years old Hunk giggled as he tried to shield his eyes from the water his father splashed. He could hear his mother and grandmother laughing behind them. The Garrett family was visiting their homeland and the rest of the relatives that stayed there. Hunk loved to come to the beach and play around with his cousins and father._

_“Come on dad!” Hunk begged his father to stop. His father let out a roaring laughter. “Maybe next time you will pick someone on your own size!”_

_Hunk saw people walking past the family with caution. He never understood why they did it. They whispered and yet Hunk could hear them._

_“Be careful.”_

_“They are possessed by aitu.”_

_“Monsters.”_

_“It is time to go home!” His mother shouted from the beach, she nervously looked around them. Hunk frowned and looked over his father. “Dad are we monsters?” His father looked down on his son. He smiled but Hunk could see it was forced. “Of course not, we are just different.”_

_Different, huh…_

* * *

 

“Quiznak!” Lance cursed when he saw a dead-end.” We are trapped!”

The paladins were on another mission involved with infiltrating the Galra ship and retrieve intel. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk was to retrieve the intel while Keith and Allura made a distraction for them. But of course, the mission didn´t go as it was planned.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk found themselves cornered when they were trying to escape.

“What are we going to do now?” Hunk could hear his heart pound, faster and harder. He felt hotter and sweaty than before. How were they supposed to get out now? They couldn´t get captured by Galra, they were the universe only hope to defeat Galra. Hunk heard footsteps down the hall behind him before he saw the shadows. He could smell the fear from Lance and Pidge.  

He tried to think of a way out. How? Allura, Coran, Keith and Shiro was arguing over the comm with Pidge and Lance, they all were trying to find a way out. What they didn´t know was that the solution to the problem stood in front of them.

 _Yes, I can save them._ Hunk could hear his parent´s voice telling him to never reveal the secret, that was number one rule in their family.

 _“Rules are meant to be broken.”_ Lance once told him, when they were still in earth and Lance wanted to sneak out. Hunk had to do something to save them from being captured. 

 “Ok, guys!” Hunk interrupted the argument. The Galra soldiers approached them and fired at the three paladins. Lance immediately formed his shield, and Pidge and Hunk fired behind him. “I am going to do something very stupid now, so please do not hate me!”

“What are you talking about Hunk?” Do not do anything stupid!” Shiro ordered from the comm. Too late.

Hunk had already made his way to the enemy. “I am sorry dad, mom.” He murmured, ignoring everyone screaming at him.

This was the worst part of being a werewolf, the transformation. It was painful. It felt like your body was being ripped apart while you slowly being drowned in a dark ocean where the only sound is the snapping of bones. He could feel his bones breaking, growing and then resetting. It felt like he was dying and then, it was silent before everything became clear.

Kill. Protect.

Those was the only thing Hunk thought of as he was tearing down the enemies.

Protect pack.

* * *

 

When the last enemy fell, Hunk´s hunger was sated. The adrenaline rush left his body and his energy with it.

Transforming back into a human wasn´t so painful, but it drains energy. It had been so long since he has transformed into a wolf. Hunk stood up from the bloodbath he made, naked as the day he was born.

“Uh…” He turned around to face Lance and Pidge, who was staring at Hunk with mixed emotions. Hunk body felt heavy and weak. His vision started to blur, and his feet slapped the ground harder.

“…Hunk?” Lance slowly spoke and that was the last thing Hunk recalled before he welcomed the darkness. 

* * *

 

_A ten-year-old Hunk were sitting on a rock in the woods, butt-naked. He had finally started to learn how to control his wolf and he couldn´t be any happier._

_“Good boy.” His father praised him and ruffled his hair. “Now, remember Hunk. You can never tell anyone you are a werewolf. Understood?”_

_Hunk nodded. His mother has told him the danger if the humans found out that werewolves existed_

_“I promise, father.” Hunk intended to keep the secret till his grave._

* * *

 

 

Waking up can be hard and cruel, especially when the dreams are sweeter than reality. But waking up to see none of your friends in the castle´s infirmary there can be harder.

 _I guess they all fear me._ Hunk thought as blinked his eyes, only to see his reflecting inside the healing pod. _Of course, they fear me, I am a monster._ He slammed his head on the glass and let out a shaky breath. If he had been stronger, he wouldn´t needed to transform and the others wouldn´t have feared him.

_Monster._

“We can never show our true form to humans.” He heard his grandmother voice remind him. Hunk clenched his fist harder, thinking how he should have listened to his family.

_Fucking monster._

* * *

 

Hours have passed since Hunk emerge from the Healing pod. He locked himself immediately inside of his room, hiding from the rest of the team in shame.

Hunk couldn´t stay here, that was one thing he knew. The others feared him. Hunk have already planned everything. First, he would pack his items and then take one of the ships and try to find a way back to earth. His yellow lion would stay here with the rest of the team like they could form Voltron. Maybe Shiro would be chosen as the paladin for the yellow lion.

None of the team wouldn´t miss him, right? _Of course, they wouldn´t miss you. Why would they miss a monster?_ Hunk found a bag beneath his bed and started to pack everything that was important. In middle of packing, someone knocked at his door. The yellow paladin blinked his eyes. He always sensed a person before they could surprise him. _Guess I was too deep in my thoughts._

 Sniffing in the air, Hunk recognized the familiar scent as Keith. He knocked at the door another time. “C´mon Hunk. I know that you´re in there!” Came from the other side of the door.

Hesitating, Hunk reached over to the control panel and pressed down the button. The metal door slides open and there stood Keith with his usually “resting-bitch face” as Lance called it. Keith forced himself in the room and plopped on the bed, leaving Hunk speechless. The red paladin gazed around the room until he set his eyes on the bag Hunk was holding and raised an eyebrow.

“You are leaving…” It was more of a statement than a question. Hunk tensed and fidgeted. Silence hung in the air for a few moments until Hunk couldn´t take it.

“Why are you here?” Hunk questioned, shifting uncomfortable while boring holes on the ground.

“You can transform to a wolf.” Hunk jerked up to stare at the other paladin, but he never meets his eyes. He grimaced. “Yeah…” Keith was biting his lips before he opened it up again.

“Look, I am not good when it comes to this type of talks.” The red paladin started, staring everywhere except at Hunk. “But I am here to tell you that nobody hates you or whatever kind of negative thoughts you are thinking. The reason why no one was in the infirmary room is because we were talking about the information we stole. So, stop hiding in your room before I have to drag you out.”

Hunk could only stare at shock at Keith. It was true that Keith wasn´t good at expressions his feelings, but it still meant a lot for him that Keith was even trying. He dropped his bag to the ground.

“Y-You don´t…. You don´t hate me?” Hunk tried to keep his voice from cracking.

Keith rose from the bed and took a few steps forward to Hunk. “Of course not, we all love you Hunk. You are important to us.” He hesitated before playful punching Hunk on his shoulder. “You are our leg.”

Hunk took a step back and looked away with shame. “I am a monster.” The respond made Keith frown. Hunk´s words struck Keith hard. He knew the feeling of thinking you are a monster. The feeling of knowing the pain your race---. Gritting his teeth, Keith shook his head before he could go to deep in his thought.

“Just because you aren´t fully a human, doesn´t make you a monster.” Keith took a step forward and Hunk backed in return.

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you are not!” Keith stubbornly responded, he digs his fingernails into his palm in order to control his anger. Shiro has lectured him countless time about contain his anger and not lash out on others.  “I am a monster, Keith!”  Hunk sneered back.

“Then does it mean I am a monster too?!”  Taken aback, Hunk took a couple steps back until he hit the wall.

“I am not fully human; does it make me a monster too?” Keith questioned again, this time quieter than before. “Does it make Allura and Coran monsters since they are not humans either?”

“O-Of course not!” Hunk exclaimed. “But you guys don´t turn into a mon-“

“A wolf.” This time both the boys meet each other eyes. “Just a wolf, not a monster.” Keith slowly walked up to Hunk and putted a hand on his shoulder. “A wolf who cares about his friends and will protect them no matter the cost.”

There was a moment of silence before Hunk pulled Keith in a tight hug.

For a moment Keith freezes and his mouth opens slightly as Hunk wraps arms around his shoulder and pulls him closely. He could feel Hunk´s body shaking and clenching his fist. Blinking out of his shock, Keith´s body melts in Hunk´s arm and he tries to comfort him by squeezing softly.

The hug was over too quickly than Keith liked. Hugging Hunk was different from hugging the others. He felt safe and warm. Everyone had agreed that Hunk was the best person to go to if you needed comfort. He had found Hunk hugging Lance countless time when Lance felt down. Which reminded him…

“You should go and talk to Lance.” Keith crossed his arms as Hunk furrows his eyebrows. “Lance is you best friend and no, he is not mad at you.” Keith answered the unasked questions.

Hunk shifted his weight from one foot to another. “What about the others?” He hesitated.

Keith shrugged. “I will talk to them. You go and talk to Lance.”

* * *

 

Lance sat on the corner of his bed, staring at Hunk´s yellow headband.

Hunk´s armour was torn when he had transformed, but the headband was still in good condition. Lance had picked it up and washed it since he knew the headband was a sentimental value for Hunk. His father had given it to him when he was thirteen and Hunk had worn the headband ever since then.

Lance stroke the headband softly. He and Hunk have been friends before they both enrolled in Galaxy Garrison. They both lived in the same neighbourhood. Lance had always been a troublemaker and Hunk would tag alone even though he didn´t want to. Lance smiled softly when he remembers the times they both would pull a prank on his older sister.

It had been them against the world. Lance relied on Hunk and he was the person he could trust the most. Hunk knew always what he needed and thought, he was always there for the blue paladin. Lance trusted Hunk with his life and…

Lance gripped hard on the headband and tighten his jaw. “…I thought you could trust me too.” Anger sparked inside of him. Why didn´t Hunk trust him? Did Hunk think he would hate him if Hunk told him he was a werewolf? Or… was he not a good friend enough for Hunk? The blue paladin felt a weight in his stomach he recognized as guilt. If he had been a better friend, asked Hunk what was wrong or was there for him often, Hunk would have trusted him.

There was so many question Lance wanted to ask his friend. He chewed on inside of his lower lip. He should go and talk to Hunk, he always felt better when he talked to his friend. Plus, Hunk would hug him which made him feel thousand times better.

Lance stalked down the hallway to Hunk´s room, the headband was folded around his hand. Each room had passwords, Hunk has told Lance his code if Lance ever needed him. Lance reached out for the control panel and punched in the code, and the metal door slide open. A gasp escaped from him when he saw Keith standing dangerously close to Hunk. Both Hunk and Keith startled when the door had opened.

Keith took a few steps away from Hunk, lowering his head. Lance could see the tip of Keith´s eye turned red. Hunk shifted awkwardly, a hand was rubbing his neck.

“I will go now.” Keith stated, and rushed out of the room. Lance narrowed his eyes, watching the red paladin running down the hallway.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing…” Hunk shrugged.

 Lance honestly didn´t know how to interpret this situation, but it was not why he was here.  There was an awkwardly moment of silent. Lance fidget with Hunk´s headband before he decided to break the silence.

“Listen, Hunk- ”

“Lance- “

Both paladins cut of each other, they stared at each other for a moment before letting out an awkwardly laugh. Hunk runs fingers through his hair. “You go first.” Lance nodded and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before opening his mouth.

“Why didn´t you tell me that you are a werewolf? Don´t you trust me?” Hunk could see the pain and sadness in Lance´s eyes and he felt like someone had stabbed thousands of times.

“Of course, I trust you Lance.” Hunk does, Lance were the person he trusted the most, but he knew where he came from. “The reason why I didn´t tell you wasn´t because I couldn´t trust you, but because I didn´t want you to look at me different.”

Lance eyebrows knit deeper. “Different?”

“Yeah...” Hunk fidgeted with his hands. “Being a werewolf… is a curse. I am a mons-“

“Whoa! Wha- Hunk, no! Don´t say that!” Lance cut of Hunk. “Me knowing now that you´re a werewolf doesn´t change my perspective on you. You are still Hunk!” Was this why Hunk didn´t tell him? He felt weights being pulled from his shoulder. He walked closer to Hunk, slowly unfolding the headband from his hand. Hunk eyes widen, and a smile formed on his lips.

“My headband!” Hunk immediately grabbed the headband and knotted it around his hair. The corned of Lance´s twitched upwards before his expression turned serious.

“Listen Hunk, I want you to know you always can count on me. Always.” Lance promised his friend. He wanted Hunk to feel confident enough to tell him anything that bothered him.

Lance could see Hunk´s eyes welling up. “I trust you Lance. I-I just didn´t want you to think different of me that is all. I am sorry I didn´t tell you.”

“I would never think different about you. Like I said, you are the same Hunk, wolf or not.” Lance smiled sweetly and pulled the other paladin in for a hug. “I love you. You´re my best friend.” Lance mumbled. He ran fingers through Hunk´s hair, trying to comfort him when Hunk broke in tears. He let Hunk hug him until his breath turned normal again and the shaking stopped.

“You know, I actually think it is pretty cool that you can transform into a wolf!” Lance soft smile turned into a mischievous smirk. “The Galra won´t expect his.” Hunk laughed cheerfully, trying to dry of his tears.

“Thank you, Lance.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

Later when Lance left to his room, Hunk heard a notification sound coming from his tablet. He picked up his tablet and saw three people had sent him messages. One of them was from Keith.  He pressed the message app and opened Keith´s message first.

**_“I have talked to the others, and they all are cool with it. Coran and Allura thinks you are from an extinct alien race that could apparently shapeshift to whatever they ate.”_ **

The message read, and Hunk chuckled. Shifting to what you eat sounds pretty cool. He had to talk more about that race with the Alteans. He scrolled down the app to see two other messages.

Pidge:

 ** _“You being a werewolf explain why you are so warm and cuddly all the time, lol.”_**  

Shiro:

“ ** _If you need anyone, we are here for you. I am here for you.”_**

Tears started welled up in his eyes again and Hunk took a sharp breath. Hunk thought the team would hate him and throw him out of the group. How could he think so ill of his friends- no- family?

This was the first time in a long time Hunk felt accepted and loved.

\--

Allura´s birthday was coming up and the team had plan to celebrate it. Coran and Lance task was to buy decorations and set it up, Shiro and Pidge had in mission to try distracting Allura in mean time while Hunk´s job was to bake a cake. Keith was originally going to help Coran and Lance with decorations, but decorations was never his thing so wanted to help Hunk out instead.

The kitchen in the castle didn´t have any chairs so Keith sat at the kitchen counter. He tried to help Hunk with the baking, but Hunk declined, telling him that he couldn´t bake to save a life. Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. “My cooking skills aren´t that bad. Have you seen Shiro?”

“Eh, no thanks.” Hunk shuddered. “Help me with the washing, will you?” Keith nodded and jumped off the counter.

The two paladins worked in silence. Hunk was humming to a song Keith didn´t recognize but it was nice. He never had given a thought of how nice Hunk´s voice was before, it was pleasant and soft. He could listen to the yellow paladin for hours.

“What song is it?” Keith dried a bowl while Hunk went over to check the cake in the oven. “A lullaby my parents used to sing to me when I was younger.”

“It is nice.” Keith wonder about Hunk´s family. He has never been so close to the other paladin before, he doesn´t really know anything about Hunk´s family. “Are your parents… werewolves too?” Keith hesitated.

“Yup! It has been in my family for centuries according to my grandmother.” Keith raised his eyebrows. _Interesting…_ Hunk started to babble about his family, how many family members he had, how his mother taught him to cook food while his father showed him how to fix a car. The run his family used to take in their wolf form in his homeland and so on. Keith felt a sharp pang of jealousy, his father died when he was young, and his mother was never in the picture. He hasn´t experience the same things as Hunk has when it came to family. He wished he was so close to his family.

 

“C-Can I see…” Keith trailed off when Hunk finished talking. He wanted to see Hunk´s wolf-form but he doesn´t know if it was an appropriate question to ask. People have told Keith he is to direct and need to think how he forms his words since it can come out in the wrong way.

“You want to see me transform?” Hunk said quietly. Keith shrugged. “I mean, if it is okay with you.” Hunk chewed on inside of his lips, starring at the other paladin for a moment, thinking if he should or not. Keith became self-conscious for ever second that passed. “Y-You don´t have too…”

Hunk hesitated before answering. “After Allura´s birthday party, is that okay?” Keith agreed to it.

“Help me with decorating the cake.”

Keith smirked, walking over to the other paladin. “I thought I wasn´t allowed.” Keith felt his heart skip for a moment when Hunk let out a bubbly laughter.


	2. Allura´s partyyyy

“Ops! I did it again! I played with your-” Lance sang loudly while shaking his hips.

The whole team sat at the lounge, celebrating Allura´s birthday. Everyone except Lance sat at the sofa, watching Lance singing an old song from the Earth. While Lance and Coran were buying decorations, Lance found an old karaoke box which he had to buy. 

 He did a little spin around the floor but ended up getting tied with the microphone cable, and fell on the floor with a ´thud!´. The melody of the song was still playing in the background. Everyone in the room broke out in laughter.

Pidge rose from the sofa to help Lance to untangle the cable. “Sometimes you surprise me how stupid you can be.” 

Lance grunted. “Hey! You don’t need to be so rude!”

“And you don’t need to be stupid.”

Keith, who sat beside Hunk, Keith could feel Hunk´s laughter vibrating through him from the body contact. Hunk had his arm on the back of the sofa, and he threw his head back when he was laughing. Keith tried to hide his smile behind the cup he was holding. Sitting in the lounge together with people he considers as family, made Keith felt like he was part of … something. 

Hunk had tried to make fruit punch with the ingredients he had, and it turned out to be nice. Keith took another few sips from the drunk.

“Hunk, buddy, it is your turn to sing!” 

Hunk rose from the couch with a grunt and walked over to Lance to grab the microphone. “Which song am I going to sing?”

Pidge glanced up from the tablet she was holding with a mischievous grin. She pressed start on the tablet she was holding, and music started to play from the speakers. Hunk let out a laugh. “Serious, that song?” It didn’t look like Hunk was annoyed but he still rolled his eyes.

“Oh! I love that song!” Shiro exclaimed. Keith felt just as lost as Coran and Allura, but it seemed like they enjoyed the melody so far. For some reasons, the melody seemed familiar. The song was full of energy and upbeat. 

“Come on, buddy!” Lance cheered on Hunk, he had taken a seat beside Shiro. 

The lyric of the song showed up on the screen and Hunk cleared his throat before starting to sing.

“We´re no strangers to love…” 

Keith _almost_ choked on his drink just as Hunk sang the first line. He always knew that Hunk had a nice voice, but he didn’t know it could get so dark and still sound so beautiful. 

“Oh wow!” Allura couldn’t help but gasp at surprise. It seemed like Keith wasn’t the only one who was fascinated by Hunk´s voice. 

“I just wanna tell you how I´m feeling…”  Hunk moved to the beat of the song, he snapped his fingers and had his eyes closed. As the song continue, Hunk´s voice got progressively stable. Keith couldn’t help but stare in awe.

Lance let out another cheer along with Pidge who let out a whistle. 

“Never gonna give you up!” Hunk snapped his eyes open and danced freely along the song as he sang. The feeling of nostalgia filled Keith as Hunk sang the chorus. 

“Never gonna run around and desert you!” Everyone started to hum along the song except Lance and Shiro who sang along the chorus with Hunk. Allura giggled as Lance turned his attention to her and sang the song for her.

“We´ve known each other for so long-“Keith couldn’t help but feel something was missing. The song reminded Keith of something close to home, but he decided to ignore it and try to enjoy watching Hunk. 

Hunk continued to sing the song, he danced and snapped his fingers harmony along the melody. Keith flushed watching the other man. The chorus started again and this time, Coran and Allura was ready to sing along with the chorus. Coran even stood up to dance along.

“Never gonna give you up!” As the words left Hunk´s mouth, he had made eye contact with Keith and winked at him. Keith – who was caught at surprise – looked away embarrassedly and flushed. 

The song ended, and everyone cheered on Hunk. “Wow Hunk, I didn’t know you had a beautiful voice!” Allura praised Hunk. Hunk took his seat beside Keith, he was panting but still smiled brightly. “Thanks.” Hunk shyly said. 

Keith, who sat awkwardly between Hunk and Allura, turned his attention to his cup. He could feel Hunk´s gaze on him. “Hey, you okay?” Hunk whispered as Coran rose to sing. 

Keith cleared his throat and looked up to Hunk. “Y-Yeah, just a little tired.” Hunk hummed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I haven't update this since October lmao. I decided I just would post what I had before I forgot about it. This was just going to be two chapters but I think I will just more chapters than that. I guess this chapter was just going to be chill, since the other chapter was kind of angsty I guess. But I hoped you liked it !! <33
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr if you want <33 - the sunshine-hunk


	3. Push or Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I posted this 4 am in the morning so it is gramma mistakes.

“Ok, is everyone here?” Coran asked, as he made more notes on his holographic tablet.

“Yup.”

The paladin amour was built to be adjust the size of the wearer. Yet, Hunk was able to shred it when he transformed. Coran was making a new armour for Hunk; it is the same as the one he had but this would be able to adjust his size when he transforms. Of course, the others wanted to see Hunk transform. They were all standing at the side, Pidge even brought with her snacks.

“Ready Hunk?” Coran noticed how nervous Hunk was, so he put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “The others can leave if you do not want them here.”

Hunk shook his head. “No, it is okay.” One day, the others will see his wolf form again so why not show them it today? Lance and Pidge had already seen it, and Hunk knew the others were curious. It wasn’t like Hunk was going to hurt anyone, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous and insecure. He knew that the team loved him and didn’t view him as a monster, but he can´t help thinking if they see his wolf form, they would think of him as a monster.

Coran nodded, he walked over to his devices, typing a little on the tablet before giving Hunk another nod. “I am ready whenever you are.”

Hunk was already stripped down to his underwear. It wasn’t the first time he wasn´t naked around his teammates, but it was the first time he was the only one who was naked.

“Ok…” Hunk closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He focused on positives memories, trying to ignore the pain as his bones snapped. This time, it wasn’t as painful as last time. The pain becomes less as he transforms frequently.

The team stared in shock at Hunk transforming. Lance and Pidge had seen it before, yet they knew it was painful to look at the transformation and they couldn’t help but stare. The snapping of the bones stopped. The only noise in the room was Hunk´s heavy breathing – and it sounded more animalistic.

In front of them stood a tall, dark-brown furred wolf. The wolf had black streaks on the back while the wolf´s belly side was in lighter tone. The eyes were more slanted, and the wolf was couple of centimetres taller than Pidge.

“Woah…” Lance was the first one to move forward to Hunk. He bent his knees and reached out to touch Hunk, but the werewolf flinched at his touch. Hunk let out a small whine.

“Hey, buddy…” Lance tried to reach out again, but Hunk took a step back. “Hey, hey. It is okay. I´m not going to hurt you.” The words came out as a whisper, but it was soft. Hunk shook his head and let out another sound. It then clicked for Lance.

“Oh, you think you will hurt us.” Hunk let out a sound that sounded like he agreed with Lance. Lance relaxed his shoulders and gave Hunk a soft smile.

“Hunk, you will never hurt us – me. So, don’t be afraid.”

It made Hunk take a step back and drop his head. Lance opened his arm up. “Come on, buddy.”

Hunk hesitated before taking slow steps forward. His nose was almost touching Lance´s chin and he felt a hand running over his fur. “See? You aren’t hurting me.”

That was true. Hunk was afraid if he transformed into wolf, he would hurt his friend and they would be afraid of him, but it wasn’t happening. Here Hunk was, in his wolf form and the arms of his best-friend who were whispering sweet words to him. It didn’t take long before the rest of the team came over, all touching Hunk.

“Wow…” Hunk´s wolf fur wasn’t as soft or silky as Pidge´s dog was, but it was comfortable running her fingers over it. It made Pidge miss her dog.

“Am I the only one who noticed Pidge is still the shortest even though Hunk is in his wolf form?”

* * *

 

As the days passed, it had gotten normal to see Hunk around in his wolf form.

For Hunk, transforming more made it the transform easier. For the team – or Pidge and Lance, it meant they could do more wild things when they were bored.

“Why do I need to film?” Keith let out a frustrated noise. Honestly, he wanted to go back to the training room, but that wasn’t happening since Lance and Pidge forced him to film for them.

“Because we all got our hands full. Anyway, this is way better than your boring Blade of Marmora training.” Lance remarked. They both knew Keith wasn’t needed, but it seemed like they wanted Keith to spend more time with them since Keith has been often gone on Blade missions.

“Ok, can you two stops arguing now like we can start?” Pidge pressed some buttons on a device Keith never has seen before – and he had stopped asking questions when she first build a cucumber-finder for Lance.

“What are we even going to do?”

“Hunk-“Pidge gestured her head in Hunk´s direction. Hunk was only wearing underwear and standing on three large boxes. “-is going to transform in mid-air while we record.” Beside the boxes, was three stacks with mattresses which Hunk would probably jump on.

Keith looked at Pidge and Lance, then Hunk and lastly at the mattress with a confusing look. “Ho-What? – Wh-Why?” Pidge and Hunk were some of the smartest people Keith knew of, yet they were going to do the stupidest thing ever.

“No, the real question is-“Lance put an arm on Keith´ shoulder. “Why not?” and winked which made Keith roll his eyes.

Keith was already ready ranting up the reasons, but their attention turned over to Hunk´s call. “Hey, could we start soon?! I don’t really like standing up here, naked…”

“Okay, Keith are you filming?” Pidge asked.

“Why else am I here?”

“I´ll take it as yes. Hunk, jump whenever you are ready.”

Lance gave Hunk a thump up and shouted with encouraged. Hunk smiled nervously and took few steps back from the edge of the box. He took a deep breath before running. At the edge of the box, he pushed his body up with his legs.

…And that was how Hunk ended up in the healing pod with broken bones and bruises. He had successfully transformed in mid-air but that lead to broken bones. The mattress wasn’t enough to keep Hunk from getting hurt. Pidge, Keith and Lance ended up getting yelled by Coran, Shiro and Allura. They each took a turn to yell. Keith tried to get away by blaming everything on Lance, but he only got more yelled at which made Lance and Pidge snicker.

It didn’t take long for Hunk to emerge from the healing pod after the yelling. They four made eye contact before breaking out in laughter. The three elders joined even though they were mad at the younger paladins. Emerging from the pod this time wasn’t as bad as the other time. Hunk had his whole team- no, family here.

“Were you able to record it?” Was the first thing Hunk asked, with a smirk.

“Of course, we had to blurry your-“Lance gestured at Hunk´s private part which made Hunk snicker. “But the video was super dope.”

Shiro gave Hunk a set of clothes for him to wear. “I know I won’t stop you guys from doing something reckless, but be careful next time, okay?” Shiro clasped Hunk on the back.

“Hey, let´s have a game-night! It has been so long since a game-night with the whole team.” Coran suggested. He was right, since they all have been busy doing their own thing. Keith was only going to stay for two days before leaving for another mission with the Blades.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.” Shiro said as he brushed past Hunk. The other soon followed except Hunk who was putting on clothes first.

Keith stopped in his tracks when he heard a groan from Hunk. He turned around to see Hunk stretching his arm. He was only wearing pants but that didn’t stop Keith from staring at his legs too. Keith wasn’t blind, he could see how perfectly build Hunk was even with a soft stomach, but this was the first time he looked closely. Hunk´s muscles were even bigger than Shiro´s. He had scars across his body which Keith wanted to trace over. Stopping himself from staring awestruck at Hunk, Keith asked him if he was alright.

“Yeah, I just feel a little sore.” Hunk answered with a lazy smile.

Keith felt a little warm. He nodded at Hunk and was about to leave the room again before Hunk called out.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hunk asked this time, with a worry look. He put on a grey t-shirt which fitted his body perfectly.

Keith nodded. “Yes, why are you asking?”

Hunk shrugged. “It is just-“Hunk stopped for a minute, trying to think what he was going to say. He ran his fingers through his hair. Hunk´s fur was soft when Keith touched it days ago, he wondered if his hair was as soft – or softer.

Keith tilted his head to side. “Hunk...?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Sure?” Keith´s answer came out more like a question.

“Don´t forget us.”

“Forget you?”

“Don’t forget us – the team. I know that you just found out more of your family and that you are looking for an answer to who your mother is. I have seen how close you have gotten to Kolivan and the other blade guys – and I happy for you, I really am. But I just don’t want you to forget us in the process.”

Keith stared with wide eyes and pressed his lips together. Hunk was right, he was trying to find out who his mother was and more of his Galra heritage. He spent most of his time with the Blade these days, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for the team. The team was his family – one he meets by accident or maybe fate? He loved them and nothing could make him forget them

“Hunk-“

“I know, I k-know. It is really stupid of me to think like this but-“

“Hunk-“

“But I can’t help feeling like this even if-“

“Hunk!” Hunk had a habit of babbling when he was nervous. Keith took a step forward to the other man and put his hands-on Hunk´s shoulders.

“Listen to me.  You´re right about me trying to find out more of my mother and Galra heritage, but that doesn’t mean I will forget you guys. You are my friends… family. How could I ever forget you guys?” _How could I ever forget you?_

Hunk stared at Keith with fixed gaze and took a step back. “Keith…” Trying to blink back the tears; Hunk pressed Keith in for a hug. At this point, Keith felt like he could get used to Hunk´s warm hugs. “Thank you...” Hunk whispered as he buried his face in Keith´s neck.

* * *

 

“Come on Shiro, stay with me!” Hunk cried.

Another mission not gone as planned. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk were sent to a peaceful planet to discuss about their partnership with Voltron Coalition. Of course, nothing in the universe could stay peaceful since the Zarkon loved attacking innocent people. Pidge was able to get away from the planet with the council while Shiro and Hunk stayed back to protect the people. Even if it only was one fleet and the two paladins had their lions, they weren’t able to defeat the Galra.

Hunk had left his lion when he hadn’t got any responds from Shiro. He found Shiro lying unconsciously on the ground. He knew the Galra would take the lions but saving Shiro was more important. He was able to get Shiro to safety, but Shiro was still unconscious. He had smelled the blood from the older man, and he was right when he took of Shiro´s armour. Shiro was bleeding on his upper left leg. Too much blood was flowing out and it made Hunk panic.

What was he going to do? He was no medic – he didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t let Shiro die. He wasn’t going to die – wait was Shiro even breathing? Hunk didn’t need to do anything but listen to Shiro´s pulse to know he was still alive. His heart was beating, but it was beater faster that it usually speed because of the blood loose.

“Okay, okay…” Hunk took deep breaths. It didn’t help too overthink or stress right now – that wouldn’t help Shiro at all. Hunk was no medic, but he had had first aid classes back on Earth. Since they were hiding inside of a cave, Hunk had no access to clean water. He had to deal with the wound with what he had. He stripped of his armours and ripped of two pieces of clothing to direct pressure on Shiro´s wound. He heard a groan from the older man. The other piece of clothing was knotted around Shiro´s leg tightly. That would keep the blood from flowing. There was no sign of other wounds, only bruises around Shiro´s body.

Hunk watched from the cave as the Galra fleet transported the black and yellow lion into their ship. Hours passed and it seemed like Shiro´s condition only worsen. When Shiro had started to shiver from the cold, Hunk transformed himself into his wolf form and laid beside Shiro – to keep the body warm.

He hoped Pidge was able to make to Castle.

* * *

 

Landing inside the Castle, Pidge quickly emerged from her lion.

“Hello, guys!?”

Pidge expected to find Lance, Allura or Coran, not Keith and Kolivan. It had been almost a week since she saw Keith and Pidge couldn’t help but throw herself on Keith.

“Keith! You´re back.”

“Yeah, I just arrived. Are you okay?” Keith embraced her back. He had missed being around the team.

“No! Well, yes but no!” Shaking her head, Pidge tried to form her words. “I was on a mission with Hunk and Shiro, but we got attacked by a Galra fleet. I contacted the Castle as soon as possible I was able to escape.”

“So that is where the Castle is heading.” Kolivan wondered aloud.

Keith furrowed his brows. “Where are Shiro and Hunk?”

* * *

 

The sky had darkened, and it was then someone first approached the cave the paladins were hiding. Hunk rose, standing protective over Shiro. He couldn’t let anyone hurt him. The cave was dark, the moon was the only source of light – but it was enough to separate the shadows from the darkness.

Familiar smell hit his nose – it was Pidge, Keith and couple of other Blade soldiers. Keith came to his view and Hunk felt like he burst out in tears. Shiro and he was safe, the team found them.

Hunk made his way to Keith – letting out happy noises – and Keith reached out his hand to... push Hunk… away? Hunk stopped and stared at Keith with wide eyes who ignored Hunk in favour for Shiro..

Keith dropped his knees right beside Shiro and took him in his arms. “I found you...” It was a whisper, but Hunk was still able to hear it. There and then, Hunk wish his senses wasn´t so sharp. Hunk transformed back into his human form. It had gotten easier to transform, yet he felt like his energy was draining.

“Hunk, help me with Shiro.” Keith asked. Hunk narrowed his eyes. He turned to the Blade soldiers and then back at Keith.

“Why don´t you ask your Galra brothers?” Hunk scoffed. He grabbed his things before leaving the cave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, honestly idk where to go with the story so I think I will finish it after two chapters. I hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic got much longer than I thought. I was surprised how many people that wanted me to write werewolf!Hunk au. I hope people like it
> 
> English is my third language, so beware of errors 
> 
> Any type of comment is welcome, just don't be a dickhead I guess lol
> 
> If you have any question or just wanna talk, message me on Tumblr! https://thesunshine-hunk.tumblr.com


End file.
